blood ties
by Miss Demetria Zambini
Summary: hermoine has the fright of her life one morning and it changes her life forever. what does a certain slytherin have to do with it? misses out DH and HBP. set in seventh year
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She was running through the dark trying to escape. Her heart thumping in her chest. Her ragged breath as she carefully tried to pick her way across the minefield of the roots of the looming trees. She could faintly hear the lake in the distance. She quickly glanced down at the sleeping child in her arms. The child had a look of innocence painted on her face as she slept in the black blankets surrounding her, cuddling her soft toy unicorn and sucking her thumb. The woman's tears started to flow more as she looked at the perfect 5 year old child swaddled in slumber.

"Where do you think you're going Bella?" called a bone chilling voice. Bella stopped and swivelled around, her hair flying in the wind framing her face. She held the child closer to her chest, hoping the little black bundle wouldn't wake. Her wand at the ready for attack.

"Really Bella i thought you would be enjoying Regulus's little entrance in to the group. It means you can have another man wrapped around your little finger. Though you can't have me. "Yaxleys voice echoed around the little area. Bellatrix didn't flinch but instead brought her precious cargo closer hoping that because the blankets were black he wouldn't notice the sleeping child. She held her wand out in plain view. Yaxley smirked and started to walk closer.

"But i hear he may have already had you. You whore. Tut tut bella your standards are failing. I do wonder what they see in you. No wonder you were in his house when we arrived with our little surprise. "Bella was fuming but also worried. Although he had now stopped moving towards her she was hoping that he couldn't see the sleeping child. She wasn't going to give any chances and started to laugh in her usual fake cackle though panic was creeping in a lacing it at the end.

"Now now, yaxley you know me i would never touch a black, let alone regulus, the brother of a blood traitor" the words sounded sour on her tongue. "I was at his house to give him my own little welcoming gift for joining the ranks. I thought a crucio would suffice don't you?" She almost winced at the image of her casting an unforgivable at regulus but put it at the back of her mind more important things to take care of.

"Now yaxley if you don't mind i have much more important things to attend to than talking to the likes of a snivelling suck up. My sexual escapades are a pretty boring subject as i will only ever be faithful to my husband and i have never touched another man. You're just jealous that i am an object of men's desires being the only female death eater. You want them to lust over you instead. We all know your secret we are just waiting for that closet door to open" bellatrix said coolly. Yaxley went red and held up his wand towards her

"Why you slut how dare you say that you whore. You have no right!" he said gruffly. Bellatrix looked at him; her eyes becoming a piecing black that you could see glisten in the dark night like a star.

"I should curse you for that language yaxley!" she screeched "however you are a lucky son of a bitch today as i have to go. Nice chat darling. Too da Lu!" bellatrix blew him a kiss and apparated away leaving a confused yaxley.

When bellatrix landed she quickly put a disillusionment charm and a shield around the little girl and herself. She had landed in a dark alleyway and could see the streetlight ahead basking the pavement in an orange glow. Keeping to the shadows she quickly hurried into the heart to Belsize Park.

She quickly found no. 3 and ran up the steps. Knocking on the gold lion knocker on the scarlet door.

"Bella what are you going here?" the man asked as he opened the door.

Tim was sitting in the comfy armchair when he heard the knock as his door.

"Tim honey could you get that?" called Helena from the kitchen. He looked at the clock. He wondered why someone was knocking at 8 o'clock at night. He put the newspaper down and headed for the door. When he opened it he found a deraggled bellatrix clutching to her chest nothing other than the small 5 year little girl who had visited him only a couple of days ago.

"Bella what are you doing here?" he asked worried as he pulled her inside and then took her cloak. However when he tried to help her by taking the sleeping girl off her she cowered into the corner, tears streaking down her face.

"Tim who was it?" asked Helena as she came out of the kitchen. She gasped when her eyes fell on her friend. "Oh bells what's happened?" and rushed over to them guiding her into the lounge and onto the sofa.

"I just tried to help her by taking little Seraphina and she cowered into the corner away from me" Tim said worried.

"Ok there now shush" Helena said soothingly to bellatrix "Tim go and get my mother from upstairs and gets some tea and biscuits" Tim nodded and ran out of the door.

"Now Bella darling what's happened?" Helena asked sitting on the coffee table opposite her friend placing a hand on bellatrix's knee. Bella looked up, her eyes showing fear and sadness.

"They got him" bellatrix started with a raspy voice. Tears fells over her cheeks. "They found him and branded ..." she trailed off and then looked down at the little girl. " Sirius and Cissy took, "

"Go on Bella honey, Cissy took..." Helena said encouragingly

"Cissy took Zachary and Draco to safety and I brought saffy here. They couldn't find out about me and regulus. They would have killed my babies and me. "Bellatrix sobbed "Regulus may be dead and so may be Zachary and I couldn't stop them" she was hysterical now and her sobs racked the whole of her body. Helena looked shocked and grasped her friend into a tight hug.

"Shhh everything will be fine they will be. Cissy would have taken them to Hogwarts and regulus will be fine. No one saw you and so no one will find out. Now let me take this little angel upstairs to the spare room and you sit here." Helena said firmly pointing at the seat. She picked up the little girl though bellatrix was reluctant to let her go. Tim returned with a tray of tea and biscuits and McGonagall entered the room

"Oh bellatrix are you alright?" asked McGonagall

"She's had an evening mum but will are going to sort everything out." Helena replied as she exited the room. Tim poured out the tea and handed a cup to the frail witch on the sofa and his headstrong mother in law. Bellatrix's hands were shaking so much that she placed the cup on the coffee table so that it wouldn't spill. She then told her story again to McGonagall and Tim who frowned and comforted her.

"What am I going to do?" cried Bella as Helena came back into the room. "I have to have them safe. They have to be safe. I won't be able to live if something happens to them." Her head in her hands.

McGonagall stood up "bellatrix black look at me" she said sternly and bellatrix looked up at her past teacher and mentor, and godmother. "Pull yourself together this instant. I know you want to protect your children but you were not brought up to be like this. Where is your Gryffindor courage? You may have been in slytherin at Hogwarts however you asked to be. I know full well which house you were supposed to be in and at this moment you aren't showing any of that Gryffindor courage you should have." Bellatrix nodded.

"Sorry auntie Minnie. I was being stupid but Seraphina, Zachary and regulus mean everything to me."

"Well drink your tea and let's talk about this. We have realised that you can't keep living like you have been, pretending that you are married to that lestrange fellow when you are actually married to Regulus and have his two children. Little Zachary and Seraphina need to be hidden and hidden well so that no one can find them if those deatheaters get any hint of children. "McGonagall started as she handed back bellatrix her tea.

"When it comes to you and regulus I know why you have kept your marriage a secret and that is because of your adoption and because you both work for the order undercover. "

"Where is Zachary hiding?" asked Helena anxiously. Bellatrix wiped her eyes

"Zach is being taken to Severus at Hogwarts where I can them look after him later on. Dumbledore and the ministry have planned a "fake arrest" for me so that I disappear off the map for a while and spend time with him and regulus hopefully if they haven't gotten hurt. I just don't know what to do with Seraphina. The bond is so powerful that I can't let them be anywhere near each other for the time being as it will give it away. Also she looks the splitting image of me whereas Zach can be easily passed off with difficulty as a zambini or a distant cousin of Regulus's as he is his father's son. Regulus has decided to with the help of James, lily, Sirius and lupin to fake his own death so that he also becomes nonexistent. He will then set up residence with Zach while I still play the act as a deatheater while gathering information for the order."

McGonagall frowned. She nodded all the way through. Tim who was standing by the fireplace was the only one who hadn't said a word. Time passed and they discussed various options about seraphinas care. Helena had gone to check on saffy while Minerva went to get a fresh pot of tea.

"Bella..." started Tim. Bella looked up. Tim hadn't said anything throughout this dilemma and had had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Yes Tim"

"I have an idea about seraphinas care." He looked at the witch across the room. Bellatrix looked at him with curiosity and explanation. "I know a family" he started. "A half muggle family who many live in the muggle world. They found out that they can't have children and well they would so love to have a child. I'm sure Seraphina could stay there and she would be safe and loved. I know that Helena already treats saffy like her own daughter..." he looked at her for a response and was met instead with a fierce hug

"Oh Tim you would do that for me. You would care for my little baby!" bellatrix cried just as Helena re-entered the room.

"What's going on?" Helena asked. "Saffy's alright by the way still fast asleep; she had just dropped the unicorn so I put it back next to her."

Bellatrix and Tim broke apart and looked at Helena.

" Hellie I have decided and I know I have without your consent but I think that the best way for saffy to be safe is for her to live with us and bellatrix has agreed and said that we should bring her up as our own. I know you have always wanted children" Helena ran over and hugged him and then hugged bellatrix.

"Oh bells oh thank you. She will be so safe and loved." Both women were crying

"I know she wills hell I know she will. I want you to bring her up and since you are her godmother I don't think that will be hard. I'll pay for all the expenses and for her care. Anything to keep my little girl safe. "She hugged her best friend tighter.

Bellatrix wiped her eyes before her mark started to burn. She clutched onto her arm.

"I have to go. Let me say goodbye to her." She croaked and Helena and she walked up the stairs to the little bedroom.

The pain was searing and bellatrix started to see black spots form in front of her eyes. However she looked down at her sleeping daughter and smiled. Knowing that this might be the last time she ever saw her Seraphina again. She kissed her daughters forehead and tucked her in.

"Helena can you do something so me?" bellatrix whispered. Helena nodded "don't tell her about me until the time is right. I don't want her to be ashamed of me. I will try and come back for her when it is completely safe. "Helena was about to protest but bellatrix cut her off. " I also want you not call her Seraphina. She loves her middle name Hermione and it won't be hard for her to adjust to that." Helena nodded as bellatrix doubled over in pain. Helena ran from the room to get some potions in the bathroom for the pain. Bellatrix stroked seraphinas cheek and raised her wand casting glamour charms to make her daughter look like Tim and Helena but also rewrote a couple of her memories changing her name to Hermione.

"Night night sweetheart. Mamma loves you so much and will be back for you as soon as she can with Draco and Zachary and daddy. "She kissed the child's cheek and disaparated.

_..._

_The battle in the department of mysteries_

_Hermione's ears still rang with the fanatical laugh of the deatheaters and she looked up at lucius malfoy and bellatrix lestrange. Bellatrix's eyes pierced her and when the deatheater gazed on the little Gryffindor a look of shock shot across her face before she changed back to her look to evil glare. Hermione caught this but when she looked at the others they hadn't seemed to notice the deatheater's strange look at her. _

"_You need more persuasion?" bellatrix said, her chest rising and falling rapidly "very well- take the smallest one" she ordered the death eaters beside her "let him watch while we torture the little girl. I'll do it." _

_Hermione could feel everyone start to crowd around Ginny however bellatrix was vaguely pointing at her with her wand. Hermione didn't know what to do and how to react. She was smaller than Ginny but as Ginny was younger she must have thought that bellatrix had meant her. When Hermione looked up into the deatheater's eyes again she saw a look of fear and concern but something else hidden by the evil glare, a look of love. Hermione shook her head. _

_The next thing she knew they were running and the glass orbs were flying everywhere. She ran trying to escape shouting stupefy whenever she could. _

_They had ended up in the room of brains however before she could run through someone grabbed her from behind pulling her into the shadows. _

"_Shhh everything's trying to save you." whispered her captor. Hermione wanted to scream however when she opened it she couldn't speak. She tried to wriggle free but the grip on her was too strong. "Don't worry you can join your friends in a moment granger but I don't want you to get killed!" Hermione whimpered at realisation, it was Draco's voice. Suddenly Sirius and bellatrix walked into the empty room they were in. _

"_Hermione are you alright?" asked Sirius as he came over. Draco let go of Hermione and she found she had her voice back. _

"_Sirius..." she panted "bella... bellatrix behind you. Run" Sirius looked at bellatrix who nodded and then back at her._

"_Hermione bellatrix isn't going to hurt you she wants to keep you safe." Sirius said solemnly. Hermione looked at him with disbelief. Draco stepped out of the shadows and he and bellatrix all looked at the Gryffindor as she processed everything through her head._

"_You're lying" Hermione growled and pointed her wand at Sirius. "You aren't Sirius you're an imposter!" she cried. Draco walked up to her and threw his wand onto the ground. _

"_Now Hermione if I was going to hurt you why would have just thrown my wand onto the ground. Sirius is right. We have to keep you safe for you are important. The malfoys and blacks work for the order undercover." he then got out of his robes a silver orb. The same one harrys was holding. Hermione gasped "this is the real prophecy. I have created two duplicates. Potter has got one and dolohov has one. This is the real one. Now I'm going to give it to you and you are going to take it and run away from here to the order headquarters where you can give it to potter and weasley. "Hermione nodded and Draco handed her the orb. She still had a look of fear on her face but Sirius was smiling at her encouragingly. _

" _now when you Sirius and bellatrix go back into the fight my father and potter are going to drop one of the fake orbs to make it seems like the prophecy is broken. " Draco said seriously. _

"_Hermione dear we have a plan to ensue your safety and to make sure that the world knows that voldermort has returned. You are going to watch me die and the minute I step into that veil you are going to run. You hear me run. No staying behind to help. You may be a smart witch..."_

"_Sirius the smartest witch" growled bellatrix. Sirius nodded _

"_sorry the smartest witch but don't try to help. You have an important task and that is to run with the real prophecy. Do not mention that you saw Draco, bellatrix and I try to help you. just say that you saw bellatrix duplicate the prophecy but you fought her and got it off her. Ok?" _

_Hermione nodded scared and Sirius hugged her. Hermione looked back over bellatrix and she smiled weakly and rubbed her arms as if trying to hold back on something. _

"_come on granger lets go we need to escape. Where's your Gryffindor courage? I'm sure your parents didn't bring you up to crack up" said Draco as he pulled her out of the hug and to the door. They opened it and the fight ensued. _

_Hermione didn't know Sirius wasn't actually dead but she decided to follow his instructions although she was confused. She ran down through the many corridors and into the lift which they had to used to get in. She could feel the tears streaking down her face._

Hermione woke up with a jerk. She remembered that night clearly. Her forehead was drenched with sweat. She looked around her room. The bedside lamp was still on where she had fallen asleep while reading. Everything seemed to be in order. Her desk covered in papers and books. On top her new head girl badge gleamed. Pictures of her with harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna smiled at her on the walls and the couple of muggle photos of her when she was 7 standing in the hallway of her house dressed up still in her nightdress.

Hermione looked down at the book she was reading. Since she could remember she had loved to read and when she had started Hogwarts her parents had decided that their daughter should have every wizarding book she wanted so that her thirst could be quenched.

Her parents. Well you could say they are. Hermione was told she was adopted when she 5 years old on her ninth birthday. She of course didn't speak with them for a week after the news but then realised that even though they weren't her real parents they still loved her more than anything. Tim and Helena granger though still puzzled her as they had said they had never met her birth parents but whenever Hermione threw a rage or acted in a certain way, Helena would always say: she is just like her mother. It's like going through my school years again.

Hermione had never asked of course to Helena about her birth parents that much because Helena would always go glassy eyed and it was hard to translate what she was saying through the sobs. With Tim the answer was always the same. I didn't know your birth parents. We found you our doorstep. Our little miracle. My princess.

Hermione looked at her book again. Pureblood families through the ages by Marcus Carter. She found it fascinating and the book was dated to the present day. She remembered finishing about the zambinis and parkinsons before falling asleep. Now she turning the page came to the "the noble and ancient house of black" as kreacher had called it. She started to read with curiosity. She had always wondered what Sirius's family was like.

_The Black family who are also known as the "most ancient and noble house of Black" are the wealthiest and most powerful pureblood family. Their ancestors were one of the founding wizard family and helped create the wizard world and community by creating diagon alley and the ministry of magic and helped build the foundations of Hogwarts with the four great witches and wizards themselves. They also created several wizarding villages for witches and wizards throughout the ages. The black family is connected to nearly every other wizarding family in the world as they used to rule over Britain. Famous black family members include Perseus Black who was the first minister of magic and head of the British wizarding world, Cassiopeia black who was the first woman quidditch player and Phillnellius black, the last Black member who was a headmaster of Hogwarts. Most people believe that the Black family is extinct because it appears that both of the last Black brothers Regulus and Sirius are deceased, however according to many sources are still alive. However due to the wizarding wars and he shall not be named they proclaimed themselves as deceased so that they could do reconnaissance work for the order of the Phoenix. Famous woman of the Black family include Narcissa Black who is married to Luicius Malfoy (malfoys page 300) who worked undercover for the order of the phoenix and oldest daughter of the deceased Reginal Black. Her sister Andromeda Black is also famous as she is mother of Nymphodora Tonks member of the Order..._

Hermione was puzzled. She knew that the Black family was powerful and extremely wealthy. That was common sense. However the Book was implying that Regulus and Sirius were still alive! She also thought puzzling that bellatrix hadn't been mentioned at all and nearly everyone knew about Hermione thought that bellatrix was the oldest black sister and daughter of Reginal Black. She carried on reading.

_...the black family are said to be one of the only families to be so controversial over purity of blood, with each generation changing the view. This led to uproar in recent history with the apparent spilt between the black brothers regulus and Sirius as Sirius was against the concept of blood purity and openly fought against it whereas Regulus was not. However what most people don't know is that Regulus was also against the cause but as he was already working undercover for the order without his family knowing except his father and cousins Narcissa and Andromeda, he became the loyal son and was a deatheater in he who shall not be named army. _

_Regulus Black is the head of the black family at the moment and has been commemorated for his contribution for the downfall of he who shall not be named. He married when he was 15 to Bellatrix D'Urbervilles (for the D'Urbervilles page 407).The marriage one of the most famous pureblood love affairs and stories of the ages. Bellatrix Black is known for being sister to Narcissa and Andromeda black however this is not true and instead Narcissa, Andromeda and bellatrix were close friends. Regulus and Bellatrix not wanting to show their marriage to the wizarding world at this dangerous time pretended to be cousins instead of husband and wife throughout their lives. This helped when he who shall not be named came to power both could work undercover for the order and be deatheaters without the other getting hurt or their young family. Bellatrix Black is also against blood purity and thought it was one of the most disgusting ideas known to man. Bellatrix black is now known as Bellatrix Lestrange by many people as she pretended to marry Rodolphus lestrange. (lestrange page 500) Rodolphus actually is a good friend of the Blacks and worked undercover for the order. _

_Regulus and Bellatrix had triplets when they were 16. Bellatrix's pregnancy was carefully hidden as she was still at Hogwarts. She gave birth on the 20__th__ August to two baby boys and baby girl. Zachary Phillnellius black, Benjamin Reginal Black and Seraphina Hermione Black. Tragedy struck on the night of the 14__th__ November 1999 as Regulus was branded as a deatheater. However that was not the tragedy. The tragedy was that bellatrix had to place her children in hiding. She placed Zachary and Benjamin in the care of Sirius black and Severus snape. However Benjamin was wounded during the escape causing paralysis in his legs. Seraphina was placed into the care of a close friend, Helena the daughter of Professor McGonagall. When Bellatrix was supposedly arrested however there is evidence this was a plot to keep her off the map and regulus' supposed death they reunited with their sons. However they could not bring little seraphina home as it was too dangerous due to her having immense powers. Bellatrix and Regulus believed it would be best for their daughter to not be wanted in any way by him who shall not be named and so have kept her in hiding..._

Hermione was gobsmacked and looked at the glossy pictures next to the writing. There was one of bellatrix and Regulus dancing. It was bellatrix lestrange and she was smiling and looking into her husband's eyes lovingly. There was also a picture of regulus with a two little boys who couldn't be older than 3 who had jet black hair and was laughing on his knee. one was wearing maroon shorts and a red, white and green polo shirt and the other was wearing green dungarees with a blue shirt underneath. the man was looking down at his sons adoringly was in black slacks and a white shirt. The boys looked a lot like regulus and Sirius.

"they do look like a blacks" she muttered to herself and she then looked at the picture of bellatrix holding the little girl. The little girl had dark brown/ black curly hair in a bob with it half tied back by a red ribbon and was dressed in a dark blue velvet dress with white tights and little red velvet shoes. The little girl looked a lot like bellatrix. They had the same heavy lidded black eyes which glinted in the light and the pale complexion. Bellatrix was wearing a silk silver dress. Her hair was long cascading curls and she had the biggest smile on her face as she looked girl at her daughter hugging her as she sat on her lap. The little girl was smiling at the camera but then hugged her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. One expected from a three year old.

She was the most adorable child Hermione had ever seen and thought that if she had a daughter she would want her to be as adorable. It was the child's smile and eyes that made Hermione smile to herself. The black eyes were piercing and had so much depth to them. It was like the child had so much wisdom and knowledge.

Hermione carried on looking through the pictures. There were more. There was little seraphina again looking about 4 years old laughing while holding her arms out as if she wanted the person behind the camera to pick her up. This time she was wearing a pink dress with butterflies on. Another was of Seraphina, Zachary, Benjamin, bellatrix and regulus and what also looked like Draco luicus and narcissa. The children were dressed up in Halloween costumes. Seraphina was snow white; Zachary was a ghost and had placed a white bed sheet over his head with holes for eyes nose and mouth cut out. However on the sheet he had drawn himself and so it looked like his actual face. Draco were dressed up in little Quidditch uniforms for the England team carrying his toy broom and Benjamin was dressed as a dragon .Each one had a pumpkin shaped bucket for sweets.

Hermione glanced over at her clock. It was 19th of August and tomorrow would be her birthday. She thought it was odd that her birthday was on the same day as the little girl who had never seen again parents for 12 years of her life and may never see them again. The little girl with black eyes. She quickly read the last paragraph before heading to the shower.

_... Seraphina Black is now 16 and it is rumoured that she will be reunited with her family when she turns 17 as she will be of age. Also as she was close friends with Draco malfoy the heir to the Malfoy family when she was younger who shares the same birthday as her, when he is 17 he will go and look for her as he feels it is his duty._

Hermione read thoughtfully biting her lip.

"malfoy must have been really good friends with them then if he feels it is his duty to find her. Probably so that she can be at the wedding of him and pug faced Parkinson" she snorted and got up and headed for her ensuite bathroom.

She had a cold shower and hummed to herself as she washed her hair. When she came out she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her taking her wand and magicking away the steam from the mirror. She looked at her reflection.

Hermione had changed a lot of the last couple of months since the battle. Her hair had become gradually darker and the bushiness had disappeared leaving curls. Her body had toned down as well. There wasn't an ounce of fat on her and she was slim. She ran a hand down her hour glass figure. Girls she knew would be envious of her figure and guys would drool over it. However no one knew that granger, bookworm had this kind of body. She smirked to herself. Her complexion had changed as well. She had a paler complexion and had higher cheek bones. She was now a C cup rather than her original d cup and she swore that her eyes were gradually getting darker. She quickly got dressed into some black skinny jeans and tank top, Magicking her hair dry and tying it up into a messy bun. Some locks escaped and framed her face.

"Hermione darling breakfast" called Helena granger from the kitchen.

"coming!" Hermione called back as she quickly applied some makeup. Over the summer she had really grown up and had thrown away the bushy haired book worm granger everybody used to know. She had started to wear more fashionable clothes and even wore some makeup.

She ran down the stairs taking some black stilettos with her and her book. She had lived in the London town house in Belsize Park for as long as she could remember and nothing had really changed. She walked into the kitchen to find her father sitting at the table reading the times and the daily prophet was on the table. her mother was cooking some scrambled eggs and bacon. Hermione sat down.

"morning princess" called Tim as he turned the page. Hermione started to read her book, Re reading the section on the black family and looking at the photos.

"here we are" said Helena as she gave Hermione and Tim a plate each full bacon, eggs, toast and sausages. She then sat down herself with her cup of tea.

"did you have a nice sleep darling?" asked mrs granger. Hermione nodded as she nibbled on her toast while reading her book.

"good I'm pleased. What book are you reading?" she continued as she flicked through the daily prophet.

"oh just a book on pureblood families through the ages. It's really interesting as it shows all of the ups and downs and secrets of the families. At the moment I'm on the blacks" Tim's fork clattered onto the table. Hermione looked up to see her mother have a strained smile on her face and Tim look gobsmacked

"what what's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"Where did you get that book from?" asked Tim, his voice raspy. Helena left the room.

"I got it at the bookshop. It's to give me some background knowledge this year for history of magic. We're studying famous wizards and witches as well as the wizarding families through the ages." Hermione replied "why what's wrong with it? There's nothing wrong with pureblood families. The weasleys are pureblood. "Tim didn't say anything.

Helena came back into the room holding a small shoebox and a green light could be faintly seen from the living room opposite. She sat back down at the table and slowly opened the box while tears were streaming down her face.

"mum what's wrong it's just a book? You've let me read worse things" Hermione said confused.

"it isn't that honey at all. It's just that we've been keeping something from you and now we think it might be the right time to tell you of your parents. "Helena said quietly, dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief. Hermione nodded for them to continue.

"well you see darling. I'm not a muggle I'm a witch and I went to Hogwarts with your mother." Helena started. "your mother was my best friend and together her, narcissa, lily and I were inseparable. "

"you were friends with Narcissa and lily?" Hermione asked in disbelief

"well of course we were. We were all so close. Narcissa and your mother were in slytherin while lily and I were in Gryffindor. However there is some mystery over your mother's house. You see my mother is her godmother and when your mother was sorted she asked to be sorted into slytherin. Not because she was a stuck up snob but because your mother was smart and knew that if she was ever going to help bring down voldermort she would have use everything in her power to do it even if it meant she would have to sacrifice her house. She was supposed to be in Gryffindor. "Helena opened the box and box of several girls in Hogwarts uniform smiling and laughing at the camera. She handed them to Hermione.

"really ok then. Why didn't you ever tell me you knew her?" Hermione asked. It was Tim who spoke this time.

"You see princess the night your mother came here with you she asked us to promise not to tell you about her or your father until the time was right and you were completely safe. She wanted you to be protected. Also she wasn't sure you would ever forgive her for what she did to you and what she has done. She has had to do many different things to keep you safe and to bring down voldermort. Because we are your godparents we agreed. "

"But that is absurd she is my mother and I'm sure that she had good reasons for doing what she had to do. It can't be that bad. "Hermione said laughing nervously. Tim and Helena looked at each other.

"What is her name? Will I ever be able to meet her and my father?" Hermione croaked as she now tried to hold back tears. Helena grasped hermoine's hand.

"of course my darling. We want you to meet them. They are the most loving and caring people in the world you love you more than anything. I know that they have missed you so much." Tears started to slide down Hermione's cheeks. A voice could be heard from the other room.

"hellie? Tim?" the voice called softly. Helena looked up.

"I asked them to come today as it is the day before your birthday and since that book I think it is the right time. They must be here now." Helena said and then hugged Hermione "just remember that Tim and I love you more than anything and although you aren't ours we love you as our own and always will. You're our princess" Hermione nodded as she cried.

Hermione could hear voices in the lounge opposite of a man and a woman talking in hushed whispers. She got up from the table and wiped her eyes clean making sure that her makeup hadn't run.

"don't worry we're right behind you." said Tim as he got up as well and patted her shoulder. Helena started to make some tea. The breakfasts on the table were untouched.

Hermione started to walk across the hall to the door to the lounge which had been pulled too. The hushed whispers had gotten louder.

"what if she hates me? Oh I know she will. She will never be able to forgive me. I..." said a female voice.

"love it won't be that bad. we must expect some reaction whether good or bad and we know that Tim and Helena have brought her up to be the most beautiful, smart, courageous, caring; loving young lady and that is all we asked for. She will understand in time" the man's voice replied.

Hermione felt that crossing the hall of her house was the longest journey that she had ever had to take in her life. She had her hand on the door knob and knocked taking in a deep breath. When she opened it she was faced with her living room which was adorned with Gryffindor colours with two figures she would never expect in her life to be in there.

Regulus Black leant against the fireplace and was looking at the photos of Hermione when she was 10 and 11. On her first day at Hogwarts. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a white shirt underneath. His hair was like Sirius's and they looked very similar however regulus looked almost younger than Sirius although he was a year older. He looked tired but had a smile on his face. Bellatrix was sitting on the sofa her back upright. She was wearing a deep purple corseted dress. Her hair was not as Hermione remembered. It was in a chiffon however many of the locks were framing her face. She looked very similar to Hermione. Both looked up when she knocked and bellatrix stood up.

Hermione was shocked and looked at her parents. Bellatrix had a tear sliding down her cheek as she watched Hermione.

"hello Hermione" it was regulus who spoke first. Hermione shifted her attention to him. he was smiling at her. She stepped forward a little closer. Tim hut the door leaving the three of them in the room. Hermione heard the door shut.

"Come and sit down darling and we can talk" said bellatrix quietly as she slowly sat down again. Regulus sat in the chair that Tim usually sat in while he read the paper. Hermione nodded and sat down on the edge of the sofa facing her parents. Bellatrix still had silent tears running down her face.

"my name isn't Hermione is it?" she said looking at bellatrix. Her mother lifted her head and shook her head. Locking eyes with her daughter.

"no it isn't. Your name is ..."

"Seraphina I know" Hermione cut in a bit harshly. Bellatrix breathed in waiting for the attack. Regulus on the other hand had a smiling playing on his lips.

"Would you like me to take the glamour charm off fully and take off the memory charm?" bellatrix said in an almost inaudibly worried that her daughter would pounce on her and kill her. Bellatrix thought she deserved it for deserting her daughter. She had never forgiven herself. If only things had been different.

Hermione nodded her head slowly also worried. Bellatrix pulled out her wand and Hermione almost flinched. She used to think of that wand as pure evil for all of the unforgivable and curses it had cast over the years. Bellatrix pointed in her daughter and muttered a couple of words and Hermione felt funny as she felt tingles up her spine.

Suddenly she was overloaded with memories. She remembered cuddling up to her mother. Trying on her clothes and makeup and being found in the closet. Bellatrix hadn't minded of course and instead helped her gets down a coat and put on some lipstick and combed her hair. They then played dress up all day. She then remembered learning how to read with her father. Sitting on his lap in his study with Zach on the floor playing with some toy cars. Him reading to her.

She then remembered a blonde boy and the image of him smiling stayed there for a long time. He smiled and waved and hugged her giving her a flower. It was Draco.

When the memories stopped she looked back over at her mother and then to her father. Bellatrix looked worried and almost scarred she thought while she waited patiently. When she looked at her father however he looked calm and collected almost smirking. Hermione started to cry again and without thinking went and hugged her mother opposite her.

Bellatrix was shocked when her daughter embraced her but quickly adjusted and clung to her daughter hugging her fiercely back.

"oh my darling we've missed you so much. My little girl" said bellatrix as she stroked her daughter's hair. Hermione then went over and hugged her father.

"I thought you almost forget me" regulus said playfully "you're not that little thing anymore poppet. So beautiful" he kissed the top of her head as she hugged him. Hermione remembered that familiar smell of her father as she hugged him. peppermint, tea and old books.

When they broke apart Hermione and bellatrix sat next to each other on the sofa. Helena came in with some tea.

"oh hellie thank you so much. How can I ever repay you?" said bellatrix as she went to hug her best friend. Regulus just gave a knowing look to his daughter and rolled his eyes. Hermione chuckled. Teas were poured and while her adoptive mother and real mother were in deep conversation Hermione started to realise how her life was never going to be the same.

"um dad" she said quietly to regulus. He looked at her first a bit shocked but then smiled

"yes poppet?"

"what's going to happen now?"

"well you get to decide whether you want to come home with us or whether you want to stay here. also if you want to keep the name Hermione or go back to Seraphina. Whatever you decide your mother and I love you unconditionally and will fully support your decision." Regulus said smiling "we are ever so proud of you. we cannot believe you have achieved so much. A true black and yet so much like a D'Urbervilles." He chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione still hadn't recovered fully from her morning shock as she packed a bag with some clothes. They had decided that it might be best if Hermione spent the day and night in her real parent's home, getting to know her family, meet her brothers, meaning that she would spend her birthday morning opening her presents in front of all of her family as Tim and Helena would join her for breakfast.

She packed some sweats and a tank top. Everyone had protested when she mentioned packing clothes as her parents had claimed that there were enough clothes for her back at their house but Hermione had wanted her own things, for the time being.

She packed some underwear and toiletries. Her book was next. A t shirt, cardigan, smart jumper and slacks just in case and some pumps. Last but at not least she went over to her desk and picked up her journal which had contained all of her secrets. She had written a lot of poetry over the years and songs to express her feelings, her dance routines she wrote down for practice. The journal also had every adventure she had undertaken with harry and Ron from the first day of Hogwarts to the battle of Hogwarts, getting her prefect badge.

_Should I be called Seraphina or Hermione? Oh I don't know what to do! Seraphina is my real name should I take that but then I have been known as Hermione longer. Oh God what will harry and the weasleys say when they find out? Especially that my mother is Bellatrix Lestrange- wait no black and my father is Regulus black. They might hate me!_

She shook her head and zipped up the bag and went downstairs to be greeted with warm smiles and faces that had been cleared from tears.

"Well then poppet we better get going "said regulus looking down at his watch. " Zach and Benjamin will be home from one of their friends" Hermione nodded and looked over to her mother. Bellatrix was just staring at the ground almost in shock it seemed and quickly pecked Helena on the check mumbled a goodbye.

Hermione could feel bellatrix's eyes staring at her as she hugged Tim and Helena goodbye. Regulus then walked into the lounge. Hermione followed him and bellatrix brought up the rear with her head down. Hermione saw bellatrix place a purple hood on her head so that her face couldn't be seen.

"Now sera... Hermione. "Started regulus as he grabbed some floo powder. " We are going to the family estate, castle Howard."

"But I thought number 12 grimauld place was the black family home?" Hermione replied curiously.

"Well it is one of them. We have many estates" she then watched regulus throw in the powder and walk in barking "castle Howard"

Hermione was next. She pinched some of the powder and weighed it into her hands. She then threw it into the hearth and took a deep breath before stepping in.

"Castle Howard..." she felt that familiar tugs and as she zoomed up and watched many other fireplaces zoom across her eyes. She felt like she had been squeezed into a small tube.

At last she landed in a grand marble fireplace. She couldn't see her surroundings that well as she was in a soot cloud and so quickly stepped of shaking off any black powder on her clothes.

"Ah there you are. Welcome to the black family home." Regulus beamed. Hermione stared at her surroundings. She was in a medium sized foyer. Her shoes clicked on the cream marble floor as she walked around the room. There were large windows and door covering one of the walls leading to outside where she could see a large fountain. Hermione remembered at primary school having to do a project on famous British houses. She and Helena did it one weekend.

"_Mummy what castle shall we do for school? I want to do a great big one where pretty ladies used to live and dance at balls. Like Cinderella!" Hermione smiled and got up to twirl. Her mother was looking on the laptop. Hermione stopped and when she looked at her mother she saw her frowning and biting her lip nervously. _

"_Have you found a castle mummy?" she asked and walked over to her mother's chair to peer at the computer screen. _

_Castle Howard. It read in big letters and Hermione smiled when she saw the grand building with the large fountain standing in the middle of the lawn. _

"_Can we do that one mummy? It looks really pretty and ladies must have lived there and danced with princes"_

_Helena just nodded and didn't say anything. She started to write down some notes that would be relevant. _

Hermione knew now of course that Helena was so quiet after her question. She had been born here, raised here until she went to the house in Manchester which they had just brought, where the fateful night of her father being branded happened.

She walked past the circular table in the middle where a large vase of flowers were and a little pot full of floo powder was. She turned around when there was a loud "pop!"

"Master regulus Christy is here to take your coats. Master Zachary and Benjamin have arrived home and are in there rooms. "Christy bowed. Hermione looked at the elf who was taking her father's coat. Suddenly a green light burst through the fireplace and bellatrix walked through taking off her hood. She looked at Hermione again and had an expression on her face which was almost pain. Hermione looked back at her father who was beaming not noticing his wife's pained face.

Bellatrix didn't say anything took her cloak off and hung it up on a peg in a cupboard and walked through the archway. She didn't say anything to the others.

Hermione frowned.

"Don't worry about your mother darling. She is so happy that you are home but didn't know what your reaction would be to her. She will come round. She's probably still expecting you to disown her and kill her. She is a little one for dramatics. Now come on give Christy your coat and we can get going. "

"Ok then. Oh do you treat your elves properly?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Well of course we do poppet we are at the fore front in elf rights especially your mother. She has a soft spot for anything every elf is paid and given holidays, wears proper clothes."

"How about kreacher?" Hermione asked seeing as kreacher was a black family elf and yet wore a potato sack as his clothes.

"Kreacher was my mother's elf and therefore is set in his ways. I've offered everything to him but he won't listen and doesn't take it. It's his choice. He doesn't want to live here he stays at grimmauld place as he feels that that is the black family home as that is where one of my mother's portraits are. "Regulus replied and walked through the arch. Hermione followed quickly.

She was in the great hall and looked up above her. There was a massive dome about her head which had angels and biblical scenes painted on. Light streamed through the windows and filled the room. There was another massive fireplace and above a large painting of Mary Madonna with child. Hermione was in awe. She could see corridors heading to either side of her off to other rooms and to the two staircases that were at either side of the room, one hidden behind the fireplace and the other behind some columns leading to a balcony upstairs.

**Oi Ben I think mum and dad are back we might as well say hi you know. **

_**Yea but it could just be an elf. They said they may be ages. I think it's an elf Zach. Knowing mum she's shopping and dragging dad around with her. **_

**I don't think so Ben seriously. Let's check it out. It wouldn't hurt.**

Hermione was shocked at the two voices she could hear in her head. She tried to block them out but then realised that they could be important.

_Um hello..._

**OMG Saffy? Hey Ben its saffy. **

_**Dude seriously saffy? What are you 4? Saffy isn't here. This is just some plot to get me downstairs to finds that it was an elf I ain't buying it**_

**I just heard her Ben! Seriously I actually think they are home. Why can't you ever just go with the flow? It could be her.**

Hermione could hear the argument in her head and was frowning. Regulus was looking at her with a smile.

"You must be able to hear Benjamin and Zachery. You triplets share a bond which allows you to communicate with each other. It's quite rare really. "He sat down on a chair by the roaring fireplace and got out his pipe.

_Uh hello..._

**See Ben it is saffy because she just said it again**

_**Dude I swear you are imagining things.**_

**No I'm not. Seriously Ben listen for two minutes and you will hear it. **

_**I'm warning you if this is some sick joke I won't be happy**_

**I swear on Salazar's honour that it isn't**

_**He didn't have that much honour you know**_

**Oh you know what I am meaning now just listen.**

Hermione didn't know whether to answer but as long as the argument stopped then she would be happy as it was starting to give her a headache

_Um hello... do you think you could stop arguing now?_

**See told you I'm right Ben and I'm going downstairs to see saffy. You owe me one.**

_**Sorry Zach, saffy. You've been away for so long I never thought you would come back.**_

_It's ok_

_**Right well we will see you in a minute.**_

Hermione went and sat down on a chair opposite regulus who was reading the prophet while smoking his pipe. Suddenly a lot of banging and running could be heard.

Suddenly two boys were either side of her enveloping her into a hug.

"Saffy your home" they both exclaimed together. Hermione smiled and hugged them back. She had missed her brothers so much. She stood back and had a good look at them.

Zachary black looked the splitting image of his father. A true black. His black wavy hair fell shoulder length and he had a large smile on his face, his blue eyes sparkling. He was tanned with was a contrast to her porcelain skin. He was wearing a pink Ralph Lauren polo shirt with a dark green emblem and Abercrombie sweats.

Benjamin however was a mixture of his parents. His black hair fell over his eyes and wasn't very wavy. He had black eyes but the black facial features. He was wearing a green and white rugby shirt and jeans. Hermione noticed that he was standing up although he was paralysed and wondered how he managed.

"Hi I'm Zach"

"And I'm Benjamin" the boys said and hugged her again.

Hermione smiled.

"Well boys why don't you show your sister around and get to know her and I'm going to go and check on your mother."

"Why isn't she here? She has been waiting for this for years?" Zach asked

"Well she wasn't sure how your sister here would react to her heritage part in the war and so I think is just giving your sister a little space. You'll see her later."

"Oh I see. Did you know mum during the war then? What side where you on?" asked Zach curiously. Hermione shifted uncomfortably

"I was on the light side." Hermione replied quietly. Even though she knew that her parents were part of the order and only pretended to be death eater she didn't know how her brothers would act to her being know-it all granger.

"Well let's start the tour then. Come on saff. "Benjamin said and started to walk ahead. Zach followed.

"So did you have a major part in the war then? Did you know any of the golden trio? We would have helped them but firstly we had to keep a low profile cause of mum and dad and secondly because we worked undercover with Draco and blaise we had to be mean slytherins. "

"Oh I see. Yea well I kind of knew them. Didn't everyone?" Hermione was trying to prolong the revelation for as long as possible.

"Right well since Zach is just interrogating you, I will tell you where we are going." They headed down a corridor. "This is the dining room", pointing to a dark wooden door. The billiards rooms next" Benjamin started nattering as they walked down the many corridors.

There were about 5 different sitting rooms, dining rooms, parlours as her brother called them. There was the homework room, mother's study, fathers study, father's sitting room, mother's sitting room. The amount of rooms swarmed in Hermione's head as she walked around admiring the statues and artwork. They hadn't even braced the second floor yet.

"So saffy tell us what house are you in at Hogwarts. I'm trying to work out your previous identity since I know that, mum must have put a glamour charm on you." Zach said cheerfully

"Oh um well I'm in your rival house" Hermione replied. She had grown more confident with her twin brothers put still didn't really want them to know.

"Well then secretive are we. Ben place your bets on who you think it is or what house she's in" Zach replied cheekily. Ben smirked. Well we have found out in the last two hours that she's smart so I would say either a ravenclaw or griffindor. "

"Right ill take ravenclaw and you take griffindor. Any person in these houses? How about felicity whawell in ravenclaw, she hot, smart, wouldn't mind tapping that if it isn't" Zach replied Hermione cringed and smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Seriously Zach felicity I don't think so. She sleeps around, and I certainly don't. She probably carries an STD or two around anyway, calls them her lucky charms and then passes them on"

"Meow woman where the hell did you come from!" laughed Ben as Zach frowned. "Right you're not felicity and that's a given. Aww did little zachy get put down because he wanted to tap the ravenclaw hussy" Ben said in a mock voice. Zach didn't say anything and walked on

"Well I personally think you are a griffindor after that little bitch about whawell. Let's see since you're smart I can count quite a few people out no offence if you're in that house"

"None taken "she replied laughing.

They had come to large double doors.

"Right I think that this will tell us who you are" said Ben

"Oh really?" teased Hermione "and why would you say that?"

"Because I've just realised if you are like mum I know just the person who you are if you react to this room in the way she would."

"And what if I don't react?

"Well then I would still know it's you because you're stubborn"

Benjamin opened the doors. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. The room was about double the size of the great hall of Hogwarts. There were large French windows and doors covering one wall which led outside and it the distance Hermione could see the temple of the four winds on top of the hill which she had studied about. All of the surrounding walls were covered from floor to ceiling with books. The library had three floors and throughout the room there were ladders which you could climb to get the novel you wanted, comfy chairs and desks to study at. There was a large fireplace which was surrounded by chairs and cushions.

"Oh my" Hermione gasped and walked in. she fingered the spines of the books. There were more books in here than the Hogwarts library and the library in diagon alley combined. She breathed in the scent of old books.

"_Mummy mummy can you read me a story please."_

"_Of course saffy darling. Come and sit on my lap" bellatrix cooed as she picked up the little girl and plonked up on her lap. She then opened the book. And started to read._

_The fire was ablaze and there was a giant Christmas tree gleaming_

"_Right then darling shall we start?" _

"_Yeah" the little girl nodded her head vigorously. _

"_Ok then. Well this story is called beauty and the beast..."_

Hermione came out of her memory. She had missed her mother telling her stories when she was little. Helena and Tim did read to her but she now remembered it was never the same as when her mother or father did it.

"This is where I found my love of books" Hermione whispered and picked up the books on the table.

_**I want to try something I think I know who she is**_

**Do you? I beg to differ**

_**Seriously I think I know who it is and I'm going to prove**__**you wrong**_

**Dude none beats the Zachmister okay? We will just have to see at dinner but I'm going to whoop you butt**

_**Yea right...**_

"Oi saff time to come out of dream world there's a lot more to show you!" called Zach. Hermione turned around and sighed.

"Don't worry you can come back later" replied Benjamin


	3. Chapter 3

Blood ties chap 3

**(A/N ok hey guys I know that Draco isn't on the scene yet but he will be soon. I don't own harry potter but I do own, Ben, Zach and new the arrival of Sebastian who is adorable. I want Sebastian as a brother and I wouldn't mind either Ben or Zach either. Please review! Miss D Zambini)**

After being dragged out of the library and shown the chapel, music room, dance studio, gym, indoor pool, art studio, cinema room, family room, indoor quidditch pitch, basket ball court, tennis courts and about every other luxury Hermione could think of they finally came back to the great ballroom.

"Do you realise how big this house is and how easily it will be to get lost?" asked Hermione.

"Well we know it's big. This is the biggest house and so has everything!" replied Zach

"It was the first black manor saffy really what do you expect! Every black was born here. This is our heritage." Said Ben. They walked past the music recording rooms and eventually came back to the great ballroom.

"Right now let's show you upstairs!"

"um guys my feet hurt do you think we could just like sit down for at least 5 minutes. " Hermione said flopping down by the fire again. Ben and Zach laughed.

"Yea sure" they chorused and sat down next to her. Hermione watched curiously as Ben pulled up his jeans to show two metal braces on his legs.

"Dude seriously we know you're the terminator but not now." Zach said cheekily

"Hey at least you don't have to wear them. I'm just tweaking them anyway; I'll be more comfortable then. At least I'm not in a wheelchair all day. "

"Good point. They are pretty cool but it does look a bit freaky"

Hermione stared in curiosity at the metal that wound up Ben's legs.

"You can touch it if you want" Ben said smiling nudging his sister. "It doesn't bite" Hermione nodded and peered at it some more

"That's some good magic. I didn't think I would ever see one of these. It's like my idea."

"We know!" they chorused

"What do you mean you know?" she replied in disbelief

"well apparently when you were 6 you were told about people not being able to walk by however looked after you and because you had just watched Forest Gump you asked your "mother" why the people who couldn't walk didn't have braces on their legs that made them walk and run" Zach began

"so you then spent all day colouring and making some braces out of paper and sticky tape, covering them with glitter which you classed as tinker bell dust, which I think is from.." Benjamin said smiling

"Peter pan." Hermione replied quietly. She remembered that day really well

"_Mummy mummy look I made some magical braces for a child you can't walk so that they can run and fly because tinka bell dust is on them!" Hermione declared covered head to toe in silver glitter, paper pieces and glue_

"_Oh sweetie that is lovely. That child will be very happy that you thought of them."_

"_Yea and I'm only to send them to the important person who will give them to the child. I asked daddy and he said that the person was called Mr. Black and so I'm going to send them to him!"_

"_Oh really? Did daddy say that?" Helena replied. Worry tinged her voice. Hermione nodded._

"_Yea" the little girl then dipped her head down back to the paper and was writing in crayons to "Mr. Black" in her new found handwriting. She then drew a picture at the bottom of a little boy with metal on his leg and added a pouch of "tinker bell dust" in case it ran out. She then placed it into an envelope._

_A couple of hours later Hermione went to find her mother._

"_Mummy do you think we could go down to the post-box so that postman pat can send my letter to Mr. Black. It has the braces inside and I want it to get there as soon as possible" Helena sighed and looked down at the little girl who was hold triumphantly a large envelope. She could see where Tim had drawn dots for her to follow to spell out the address. It was to no12 grimmauld place._

"_Yes sweetheart of course we can let mummy just finish her letter and we can post them together. Go and get you coat and hat on because it's cold outside." Helena replied smiling. _

_Hermione nodded and ran upstairs as fast as she can_

"_Snuggles! Snuggles we're going to go and post my letter. Come on we need to get our coats on" she called as she ran up the stairs. Helena smiled. That toy unicorn went everywhere with her. She quickly signed the letter and got it ready to be sent. It was a letter to bellatrix telling her the story behind the braces._

"so anyway saff we got this letter and it was about Christmas time and mum and dad thought it was one of the sweetest things they had ever seen and two a good idea. At the time they were trying to find any way for me to walk.It was Christmas and they got some goblins to make the parts and mum then cast some spell on them. Your "tinker bell dust" and now I can walk run. I can't fly because I still need a broom for that but I can do whatever a normal person can do and I'm internally grateful to you" Benjamin finished.

Hermione had tears in her eyes and hugged her brother. They broke apart and were laughing.

After two minutes all of their stomachs rumbled.

"Sorry I haven't eaten anything since breakfast and even then I didn't eat breakfast since I had the shock of life this morning. " Hermione said

"Ah don't worry its lunch anyway. We better get going it s in the orangery. We usually have lunch there come on. "Zach said and stood up. Hermione was up next and lastly Benjamin. They walked down the hallway to the left and eventually came to some open double doors which lead into a large room and conservatory.

The walls were a pale green and there were pictures dotted around the room. Their shoes clicked on the tiled floor. The cream sofas surrounded a glass coffee table and there was a white grand piano in the corner. In the conservatory she noticed muggle and magical plants growing. The doors were open and went out into a small garden there was a gate leading to the outdoor pool. There was an iron table with a tiled top with wrought iron chair with plump cream cushions on top. There was a bookcase along one wall near the door and the sideboards behind the sofas and around the room had family photos on them. One however caught Hermione's eye however as it was an old fashioned telephone from about the Victorian times. This one was a pale green. She had seen them dotted around the house. There was a black one in the foyer, a deep red one in the library. Nearly every room had one but in a different colour.

She sat down at the table in between her brothers and she noticed a tea tray pop up with sandwiches, soup, pate, fruit, crackers, biscuits, tea, orange juice and coffee.

"We just need to wait for Sebastian. He'll be down in a minute."

"Who's Sebastian?"

"He's our younger brother of course. He's 5 and quite the little tyke."

"Oi zachy are you talking about me?" called a small voice as a little boy ran into the room and plonked himself on the seat opposite Hermione. The little boy then whacked Zach on the arm and grabbed a couple of sandwiches. He was stuffing his face with them when he suddenly stopped and looked in front of him right at Hermione.

The little boy carried on eating and finished his mouthful before speaking.

"Who's this?" he asked in the most grown up voice he could muster. "Is she one of your girlfriends?"

Zach and Ben started laughing.

"Ah no little dude she isn't. Not at all"

"She looks like mummy. Is she a friend of mummy's? Maybe she knows saffy!" he started to ramble until Hermione coughed.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Sebastian "replied the little boy.

Sebastian looked an exact replica to the photos of Benjamin and Zach in the book. He was wearing an orange t shirt and denim shorts. His brown hair fell over his face. He was the most adorable little boy.

"Hi Sebastian. I'm Seraphina." Hermione replied. It didn't feel odd calling herself seraphina and it fact she felt it suited her perfectly. She still hadn't seen her reflection in the mirror and so excused herself to look in the mirror.

There was a large mirror on one of the walls in the room. When Hermione looked at herself she gasped. Staring back at her what bellatrix would have looked like when she was 17. Her once bushy light brown hair was dark and fell into beautiful cascading curls down her back. Her black eyes shown through her porcelain face and heavy lidded eyes. She had her mother's pouty lips which were a deep red. She had curves in all the right places and had a much skinner waist however since she had gotten her jeans magically made they were still snug on her. All of her baby fat had disappeared. She smiled showing of her perfect teeth.

_Maybe Seraphina wouldn't be so bad from being boring old me. _

She could hear whispering and suddenly there was a tug at her jeans. She looked down to find Sebastian.

"Do you want to meet my sister? Her name is Saffy. She's really pretty. She turned zachy Ben and dray into fishies and here is the picture." Sebastian held up the picture for her to see. She saw a little girl in a purple swimming costume holding a clear plastic bag full of water. Inside the bag were three fish, swimming around almost trying to escape. The little girl was laughing and smiling. Hermione smiled to herself. She had a vague recollection of that day.

"I'm going to help dray find her as tomorrow he sets off to find her. He says that when he finds her has going to bring her home. He knows who she is even though mamma put on a special thing that made her seem different. Do you want to help me?"

"Well Sebastian I think that a good plan but wouldn't mummy miss you if you went away?" Hermione replied. Sebastian thought for a moment and then nodded his head.

"She would miss me. She says she never wants to have one of her children missing again. She misses saffy too much. She's sad when it's her birthday and sometimes when she goes into saffy's home and I try to make her smile but sometimes it's really hard."

Hermione kneeled down so that she was about the same height as him.

"Well how about if I tell you a secret." Hermione said and Sebastian broke out into a smile and nodded. Hermione lent to his ear.

"I'm saffy and I've come home so that I can make mummy smile with you" Hermione whispered. Suddenly she was overloaded with a massive hug from her little brother and was kissed on the cheek loads and loads of times.

"Did you come back to play with me, Mr. Bear, Zach, Ben, dray and daddy too?"

Hermione nodded. Sebastian beamed.

"I love you saffy" she said as he hugged her again. "Let's go and tell mummy and make her smile!" before Hermione could say anything she was dragged out of the room by the 5 year old. All she could hear was Zach and Ben laughing in the background.


	4. Chapter 4

Blood ties chap 4

"Mamma mamma!" cried Sebastian as he burst through the double doors into the master state suite of bedrooms. Hermione followed behind trying to catch up with him.

"What is it little man?" it was regulus that spoke and Hermione could hear some sniffling.

"Dada saffy's home and I've come to show mummy so that she wouldn't be upset again. " Sebastian replied running through the elegant sitting room and into the bedroom. Hermione followed gazing around her as she went and stopped at the open door. She could see bellatrix sitting on the bed crying holding a picture frame. Regulus was sitting next to her.

Sebastian run up to his mother and then frowned.

"Why are you crying mama? Saffy's home. I don't like it when mummy's upset." Sebastian said and hugged the woman. Hermione watched from the door as her mother wiped her eyes and sniffled again.

"Sebby honey I'm not crying because I'm upset, I'm crying because I'm happy. "Bellatrix replied Sebastian nodded and then went over to the door to drag Hermione into the room.

"Mamma saffy and I want you to smile" Sebastian said determined as he brought his sister into the room. Bellatrix looked up at the pair and gave a weak smile but then put her head back down and sniffled a bit.

Regulus stood up and picked up his youngest son.

"Come you let's leave the girls to catch up and you and I go and get some lunch." Sebastian nodded and regulus turned to his wife. "I'll send up some lunch for you girls and I won't have you two walking around the house all depressed so sort it out."

The boys left the room and Hermione shifted on her feet.

"May I sit down?" she quietly mumbled. Bellatrix looked up and vaguely nodded. Hermione sat down next to her on the bed, took off her shoes and brought her legs up to cross them. She then brought out of her pocket the bag she had packed and enlarged it and brought out the book that had changed her life forever.

Bellatrix watched her but still sniffled and looked down at the picture. It was the one in the book do her wearing the silver dress hugging the three year old seraphim.

Hermione took a deep breath.

"Um...mum... this morning when I found out that Helena was a witch and that she knew my mother, she told me that you did everything to protect me and that I wasn't told about you because of the many things you had to do in the war and do you know what my reply was?"

Bellatrix didn't reply. Hermione however decided to continue

"I told her that that was absurd and that she was my mother and so she must have had a good reason to do the things she did. It can't be that bad."

Hermione looked at her mother. Bellatrix was tense as she grasped into the picture and the odd sniffle could be heard.

" I know that you think that because I'm Hermione granger, Sorry was Hermione granger, the know it all Gryffindor, best friends to harry potter and a third of what people call the golden trio that I would automatically hate you for what you had done. I won't lie to you but without my actual memories you were the enemy and a death eater. You had killed Sirius, you had made the long bottoms mad from the crucitus curse, and you were the right hand woman to voldermort. I hated how you didn't have a care in the world about other life and how it might affect them." Hermione looked up again and carried on to see her mother's reaction. "But I was wrong. I started to realise that not everyone is black and white and the battle in the department of mysteries showed me that. "Bellatrix was still tense but the sniffling had stopped and Hermione thought she could see a small smirk on her mother's lips.

"When malfoy dragged me into the room and you and Sirius appeared I was terrified. I thought you were going to kill me. In that moment I was so confused. When I looked at you I was determined to finish you, the bring you to your knees for what you had done, however I looked into your eyes and I just couldn't do it. I saw what I now know was my mother staring at me. She may have been acting but in her eyes she looked worried and underneath affection. No one else seemed to notice it. I couldn't do what she had done to others because I would have sunk as low a death eater. When I was told you were working for the order, I couldn't believe it but I trusted Sirius and so I decided to help him. "

"You were brave to do so not many other people would" bellatrix mumbled

"No I wasn't brave, just stupid. If I was in my right mind I wouldn't be here now, I would have killed you and malfoy and then possibly even Sirius but I'm not like that. Then when I was captured by the snatchers and brought to a manor you were there. You had to torture me but you told me to pretend to be under the cruitias curse and that you didn't mean anything you said. You did that because fenir and dolohov were there screaming at you. I followed your lead and it must have looked believable. So believable in fact that afterwards harry and Ron made me be in bed rest for 3 weeks although I was perfectly fine. "

Bellatrix started to chuckle.

"I wasn't going to curse you but I had to make it seem real. I didn't mean the unforgivable and so though it looked like the curse was being cast you weren't hurt at all." Bellatrix replied at looked up at her daughter. "You have to mean an unforgivable for it to work. I could never mean it when it came to my own child. I never wanted to hurt you are all in those battles. I blocked curse after curse so that you could protect potter and the red haired boy because I knew that you needed to help defeat voldermort and that was the best I could do."

"I know it was. You gave yourself up in the great hall for me and you fainted. I then remember Zach running up to you and there was a pool of blood on the floor. I walked up to you healed you and took the sword of Gryffindor off you. You didn't protest against anything. Zach I remember was shouting at me and shoving me telling me to get off you and was whispering for you to be alright. Let's just say Zach sometimes doesn't do well in certain situations."

Both of them laughed.

"I'm sorry Hermione for what I have done and I want to tell now that even though I have committed some terrible deeds not everything that you may have been told is true. I did not cause the long bottoms to become mad from that unforgivable. I was there but I did not cast the spells. Instead I turned myself in 5 years later so that I could spend time with Ben and Zach. The ministry knew that I was innocent. "

Hermione nodded. She then opened the book onto the black family. By that time lunch had arrived and they both had tucked into some food.

"Mum why does it say in the book that I couldn't return home because I was too powerful?"

Bellatrix sighed.

"We were afraid that he would return and I was right he did. We didn't want you to fall into his clutches. If he had found you, you would have become a death eater and made into his assassin. You are a very powerful witch and unfortunately look the splitting image of me. If he had found you then you would have been killed or recruited you into his army. You were the brains behind potter if voldermort had you then he would have succeeded. We wanted you to be safe and out of his clutches. He already had Draco and we couldn't lose both of you to him. If he realised the connection you two had then the light side would have been defeated. "

Hermione nodded and didn't ask anymore. She could tell that this was a tough subject for her mother and although curious about this connection wasn't going to push it.

"Thanks mum" Hermione said and hugged her.

"No problem honey just remember that I love you." bellatrix replied and kissed her forehead.

"by the way mum do you think you could start calling me seraphim. Everyone else is and I know that I've been called Hermione for a long time but seraphina is my real name. I know you're only calling me Hermione to make me more comfortable."

Bellatrix beamed and nodded. Hermione got up and walked to the door.

"I better get going back downstairs. Zach and Ben want to show me the upstairs next. "

"wait!"

Hermione turned around.

"your room is the second door on the right from here. Also have you told your friends yet?"

Hermione stared at her mother. She couldn't read her face. Hermione shook her head.

"no I haven't. It's been too much of a whirlwind. "

"tell them soon sweetheart so that there aren't any horrible surprises. I would like to meet them someday if that alright? They can come over whenever they want if you stay here"

"Yea mum ill tell them and thanks, I'll do that" Hermione replied and ran from the room.

...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When Hermione entered her room she couldn't believe her eyes. It was the room that she had always dreamt of. It was large and painted cream with the large French windows and a French door on the back wall leading out to a balcony. The windows and doors had blue/teal silk curtains hanging on them and they ruffled when they came into contact with the soft cream carpet. There was a cream wrought iron four poster king sized bed. The teal curtains hung down at each end and the bed sheets were the same colour with silk patterns on top. At the end was a silk throw and there were gold, cream, teal and blue cushions. Opposite her bed was a mirror with a mirrored dressing table underneath. By one of the windows in the corner were two large bookshelves containing different magical and muggle books. There was a desk facing the door leading to the balcony and at the end of her bed was a sofa facing the mirror and a chest.

On her bedside table was an ornate phone like the ones she had seen before. This one however was a pearly white. There was also a silver carousel which was a music box when you turned it as well as a little gold music box that had sapphires encrusted into it. On the walls were paintings of flowers and there were some family photos of when she was little with her brothers. There was one photo that really caught her eye however. It was of her and her brothers, Draco and what was a baby version of pansy, a young Ronald weasley, Neville long bottom and last but not least harry potter. They were sitting on a picnic blanket and everyone's parents were there including Tim and Helena, snape. Everyone seemed so happy.

"I knew them all before Hogwarts" she whispered.

On the left side of her bed there were two doors. The first one lead into a large white marble bathroom with every luxury Hermione could ever want. Each towel was a pale blue and had SB sewn in gold. When she opened up the next door she gasped. She had opened the door into the largest wardrobe she had ever seen and it was full of clothes shoes and every other accessory. Hermione knew that all the clothes would most likely fit her. There was another mirror and a cupboard which held the newest broom, dance shoes of all sorts, quidditch robes, snowboard, skis, poles and their relevant shoes. She saw tennis, football, and about every other sport wear in her closet.

"Oh Merlin" she cried and sat herself down in her large wardrobe.


	5. Chapter 5 note

Blood ties chap 5

**Hey guys just thought I would answer some of your questions:**

**In chapter 4 cleared up anything about Hermione coming home and her being too powerful etc for darkness-lightness who sent in the comment that she was confused**

**To theconscience who said my story had contradictions my answer is that I've missed out book six and seven so that this is based in their seventh year. However in the battle of Hogwarts I have pictured etc and their journey whatnot Hermione, Ron and harry do get caught by snatchers. However these snatchers are part of voldermorts assassin squad. Kind of like the ss so similar to the book but they are death eaters rather than trying to get money and Hermione would have become one if she hadn't stayed hidden. Also when they were kidnapped they were taken to Theo notts home rather than malfoy manor so I have changed it to some extent. Also Hermione would be reunited when she turns 17. It is the day before her seventeenth birthday so I think that can be allowed and Draco would start to look for her if she wasn't reunited on her birthday. **

**Therefore all in all Hermione is still 16 until about chapter 6 and then she will be of age. **

**To fedoralover23 I think we all want her closet. I do. But then I also want her house. Since it is the biggest house I have tried to make it as luxurious as I can and I know that it may seem unbelievable but I think anything is possible at castle Howard. **

**Also Sirius is alive and will return and as I have taken out the sixth and seventh books Dumbledore isn't dead and neither is snape though some people are. Tonks and lupin are still dead, and so are some others but I haven't figured those out yet. **

**2. Lastly to IGOTEAMEDWARD they did not get all of their memories modified. The picture was taken when they were babies and before harry's parents were killed and Neville's parents became mad. After that Hermione would have only been able to see Draco, pansy, her brothers. She wouldn't have seen Ron because bellatrix and regulus had to start pretending they were loyal death eaters and so they had to sacrifice their friendships with the wealseys leaving pansy and Draco. When Hermione had her memory modified Zach and Ben were not told who she was changed into as they don't remember very well the grangers and if they do only know them as Tim and Helena. Not Tim and Helena granger. Draco is the only one that knows exactly who Hermione was because you will find out soon enough. Also because he had to go and get her if she had turned 17 and wasn't reunited with her family.**

**There I hope that has cleared everything up because I don't want my readers confused. I will post the actual chapter later today but I thought I would say this now so that in the next chapter you may have a bit more understanding. Also hermione is now going to be called seraphina from now on as she asked bellatrix to call her seraphina. **

**Love ya**

**Miss D Zambini **


	6. Chapter 5

Blood ties chap 5

**Hey guys, Draco finally comes into this chapter and there will be more Sebastian since I just love him so much. The little guy just warms my heart. Let's see them get up to some mischief. Please review. Love ya. Miss D **

Sebastian's point of view ish.

"Saffy why are you sitting in your closet?" asked little Sebastian two hours later. He was carrying in a large teddy bear and sucking his thumb. He sat opposite her and crossed him legs.

Ever since his Saffy had come home Sebastian had been mesmerised by her and had decided that he wasn't going to let her leave again.

He watched his sister. She had a distance expression on her face. Her brows though were furrowed and she was biting her lip.

"Saffy Mr. Bear wants to say hello to you but he's a bit shy aren't you Mr .Bear?" the little boy then kissed his bears head and put it in Seraphina's lap. Saffy looked down at the bear and shook his head

"Hi Mr. Bear I'm Saffy"

"He likes you, you know"

"Does he?" his sister's voice filled his ears and he giggled

"Yea cause you're my sister! Can I see your wand? I don't have one yet but mummy says I'll have one, one day and I can go to a castle bigger than this where I learn lots of things."

Seraphina handed him her wand and his eyes went wide.

"Wow its really pretty. Mummy says I cant touch her or daddy's wands because I could hurt myself as they are really powerful. "

Sebastian gave it a wave and a loud crack could be heard where the mirror cracked. Seraphina watched and laughed.

"Sebby I think that that wand is not for you."

"No I don't think it is either." Sebastian replied and gave it back to his sister who quickly repaired the mirror.

"There all better" Seraphina said and got up. Sebastian followed her back into her bedroom and sat on her bed.

"Did you make mummy smile?"

"Yea I did Sebby so I think she will be happy for a long time." Sebastian's face beamed and he started to jump on the bed.

"Yay thank you Saffy! You're the best sister in the world!" he screamed. Saffy got onto the bed with him and started to tickle him

"Stop! Saffy ...stop!" he said through laughter. When Seraphina let up he hugged her.

"Love you Saffy"

"I love you too little man. " Seraphina looked at the clock it was 5.

"What time will dinner be Seb?"

"Well ninna's at 6 ish I think. "He looked at the clock. "Oh no I need to have a bath and get into my big boy clothes. You have to as well." He then ran into the closet. Saffy followed him amazed.

"What are you doing Sebby?"

"Well I help mummy pick out her dress sometimes and so I'm going to tell you what to wear since you've never been to ninna. "He then tried to jump to get a hanger.

"Here let me get it. This one?" Seraphina said smiling. Her little brother nodded his head. Saffy looked at the dress.

It was dark blue velvet Vivienne Westwood strapless dress. It had a silver ribbon around the waist and then fanned out due to the petticoat underneath. It was divine.

"I bought that one. " Sebby said proudly. "Mamma and I went shopping at dia... some alley and I got to pick out loads of new dresses for you and I wanted that one as it is mine and drays favourite colour."

Seraphina nodded and then looked around for some shoes. She found the most gorgeous pair of silver glittered Christian louboutin shoes.

"Now I'm going to go and get into my big boys clothes so stay here cause I want to take you to ninna with Mr. Bear." Sebastian said firmly and ran out of the room leaving his sister gobsmacked at her brothers finality of the matter and his manners.

()()()()()()()()()()

Seraphina had quickly showered and slipped into her dress. It fitted her figure perfectly and she admired herself in the mirror. She had never worn anything as expensive before and had only dreamed of wearing Vivienne Westwood. She went over to her dressing table and opened the draws. She found every sort of makeup and perfume.

"Ok I can see every girl in Gryffindor having a field day especially Ginny. "

She quickly put on some makeup and put her hair up into a bun with some curls falling out shaping her face. She found a gorgeous hairclip and placed it on top to give her hair some glamour. She then lifted her skirt up and placed her wand in a holster she had made which went around the top of her thigh, and connected to her stockings. She had got the idea after seeing the Lara croft film with some of her muggle friends.

Seraphina had some time to spare and so went over to look at the music boxes on her bedside table. The carousel when turned played the usual tune but it was the gold one that she was curious about. It was about the size of a Satsuma and was gold. It was beautiful and had a complex design around it with little sapphires covering it. She noticed that it required a sort of key to open it. Next to the box was a long gold chain and it held a star shaped pendent at the end. It was engraved, _together forever. _Seraphina smiled and noticed that it must be the key to the music box. She placed the key into the lock and turned it twice. She opened and it had two little figures dancing. The girl had brown curls in a beautiful blue dress and the man wearing a suit with, very blonde hair. The tune Seraphina instantly recognised. She started to hum the tune.

"Dancing bears, painted wings.

Things I almost remember

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December."

Seraphina started to pretend to be at a ball and danced and twirled around the room as if she was waltzing with rich gentleman. She closed her eyes still singing.

"Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memories."

She could remember all of the balls she had attended when she was a 4 years old and watching her mother dance with her father. Bellatrix wearing a big dress.

"Far away long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart use to know

Things it yearns to remember"

Seraphina suddenly felt someone hold her hands in the waltz position and glide her across her bedroom floor. She opened her eyes to be met with dark grey orbs.

"And a song someone sings

Once upon a dec-em-ber"

She was silent and the music box had stopped. The grey eyes were enchanting and she felt a hand come up and take a whisper of hair and curl it behind her ear. Seraphina knew those eyes anywhere but didn't want to pull away.

"You're home" malfoy said hesitantly. She nodded. She couldn't look away from his eyes. They were full of so many different emotions as they swirled around. She could see so many different colours.

"You played the music box" she nodded again unable to speak. Her mouth had gone dry. She could feel his tight grip around her waist that had left her pressed against his frame.

"Together forever" he whispered. Seraphina paled and didn't know what to do. Her arms were still in dance hold. One in his hand the other on his shoulder. "I remember giving you that music box just before you went away. "His voice was slow and quiet. She could feel his breath caress her face. "I wouldn't let anyone play it for years"

The both stood there not knowing what to do next both breathing hard.

"Saffy! Are you ready cause I want to take you down to ninna!" called Sebastian as he ran into the room in little smart trousers with a shirt and jumper. Seraphina immediately jolted and looked down at her little brother. She felt the arms holding her pull away." Hi dray"

"Hey Sebastian" Draco replied.

"Guess what!"

"What?" Draco replied smiling as he kneeled down to the little boy.

"Saffy came home so we won't have to go and look for her."

"I know isn't it great? She can play with you now."

"And you to dray. She said that she had come to play with you too" Sebastian said determined. "Didn't you Saffy? You said that you came home to play with me and dray and Ben and Zach"

Saffy nodded and started walking towards the door.

"Come on Sebastian lets go down to dinner." Sebastian nodded

"Wait a minute" called Draco. The duo turned around. Draco came up and placed a necklace around Seraphina's neck that he took out of his pocket. It was large diamond pendent, and when worn rested just above the start of her cleavage. Draco then got a bracelet out of the same pocket. It had diamond and sapphire flowers along the chain. The jewellery was the most beautiful thing she had seen and she held in her breath as she felt Draco's hands slowly place them on just touching her skin. Finally he took her hand and kissed it and bowed like a true gentleman.

"Wow Saffy you look pretty!" whistled Sebastian and he beamed at Draco. "Are you coming down to dinner with us? Draco nodded and took one of Sebastian's hands. Seraphina took her other little brothers other hand trying to stop her heart beating out of her chest.

She looked over at Draco as they walked down the corridor. He was wearing a pristine black suit with a black shirt and a dark blue tie. His hair wasn't slicked back anymore and it fell over his eyes. He looked smart and not like the bully at school she used to know. They walked down the stairs into the great ballroom. Sebastian however quickly ran ahead when he saw the others leaving his sister and malfoy behind.

"He's sweet. "Malfoy said as he watched Sebastian run into bellatrix's arms giving her kiss on her cheek.

"Yes he is" Seraphina replied.

"If I have kids I hope my children are like him" Draco mumbled. Seraphina turned a bit shocked and saw the light pink flush starting to move up his neck.

"Yea I think we all do malfoy and I can't believe the pureblood slytherin said that". Malfoy stopped and grabbed her wrist pulling her to a halt. He pulled her close and she could feel his breath in her ear.

"I'm not all evil granger. I may have done things that make your blood boil but I did them for a reason. I did them to bring down the dark lord. I did it for you. And yes as may hard to be I do dream of my kids." He said quietly and full of sadness. Seraphina shivered "I just hope that you will be able to see that and forgive me one day." Draco then turned away and walked down the stairs. Seraphina quickly ran to catch up with him.


	7. Chapter 6

Blood ties chapter 6

**(hey guys sorry i havent updated in ages but its so close to christmas and i had school and chatting to friends. i hope you like the next installment and please review to tell me what you think. this may not be the best chapter and i will try and make it better later on. marry christmas. Miss D Zambini)**

"Ah there you are poppet!" called Regulus as Seraphina and Draco entered the great ballroom." You look gorgeous"

_**Nice dress sis**_

**Yea we knew that it would be in HIS favourite colour**

_What are you talking about Zach?_

**Never mind. **

_**Where did you get the necklace from?**_

_Oh um Draco gave it to me._

Even in her head saying Draco sounded strange but it somehow fit. She could see Zach smirking and Ben smiling.

_**Cool. You look nice. The malfoys are joining us for dinner as well as uncle Sirius**_

_Uncle Sirius is dea..._

Seraphina was about to reply when she saw Sirius walk through the foyer.

"Sirius you're alive!" Seraphina called as she ran over to hug him. "How did you survive? I saw.. I saw you die"

_**She was in Dumbledore's army. Own up Zach!**_

**Stupid. How did you know that?**

Seraphina turned her head to see Zach give Ben some sickles.

"Sirius how did you survive? Why didn't you help in the final battle?" Sirius smiled.

"Alright saff let me get inside and I will explain. And then you can tell me everything that happened." Saffy nodded with a huge smile on her face and stepped back.

"Sirius my man so glad you could make it" called regulus as he went to shake his brother's hand.

"Uncle SERIOUS!" Sebastian screeched and propelled himself at the man with full speed. Sirius picked him up and they started whispering. Sebastian giggled and nodded.

"Bella" Sirius said and nodded. Bellatrix's smiled and nodded back. "boys"

"Hey uncle Sirius"

"Right well since everyone is here why we don't move into the dining room" bellatrix said and everyone started to walk. Seraphina noticed that narcissa and lucius malfoy were there. Narcissa wearing a deep green floor length silk gown and lucius a black suit but with a waistcoat the same colour. The boys were wearing suits and her mother was in 1930s style red dress with her hair in a French plait. Regulus and Sirius looked almost twins except with the different colour waistcoats. Regulus had deep red, whereas Sirius had gold.

They all sat at the long table, saffy's parents at the head. Seraphina held her breath as she noticed Draco and narcissa sit either side of her. Ben, Zach and Sebastian sat opposite her with Sirius next to the little toddler who had decided that "uncle serious" just had to sit next to him.

"Seraphina darling we haven't seen you for so long, how are you?" narcissa declared in a mannered tone. Seraphina was ashen and petrified.

"I'm very well Lady Malfoy just trying to get used to everything. "She replied quietly

"Oh dear call me cissy! We are like family! Isn't that right Bella darling?"

"Yes it is. I think Seraphina is finding it hard cissy since she had to live as a muggleborn for so long. She probably feels uncomfortable" bellatrix replied.

The food popped up onto the table and Saffy started to slowly eat her soup. She wished that narcissa wouldn't ask her anymore questions however it was almost inevitable. She watched as the malfoy matriarch nodded and ate a little.

"So Seraphina." It was lucius this time. "What school do you go to?"

"We found out she goes to Hogwarts uncle lucius" Zach replied smirking

"Ah I see. So you must have seen your brothers and Draco. Where you friends with them before you found out your true identity?"

Seraphina shook her head quickly and hid her face in her glass taking a long drink of butterbeer. She could feel Draco tense beside her and stop eating. She quickly put her glass down and found her parents and the rest of the occupants of the table looking at her curiously except the younger malfoy who wouldn't even look her in the eye.

"Um... no lord malfoy I didn't. I'm not in slytherin so I never met Ben and Zach. Draco and I have never had a friendly relationship shall we say. "Saffy replied slowly thinking of her answer. Draco let out a long shaky breath and she turned her head to see his pale face just peaking under his hair as he raised his spoon to his lips.

The soup eventually disappeared and the second course commenced with roast beef with every trimming imaginable or smoked haddock with a range of vegetables.

Seraphina looked at the wondrous food around her. It was almost like the Hogwarts feast. She suddenly heard a small voice breaking the other conversations.

"Saffy?" asked Sebastian. Everyone stopped talking and Saffy turned to the little toddler across the table. Sirius had a gleam in his eye which she noticed and became suspicious.

"Yes Sebby" she then picked up her glass again

"Well uncle Sirius and I were talking and he was telling me that you went on many adventures with your friends. Um what were their names again uncle serious?"

"Harry Ron and Ginny"

"Yea harry, Ron and Ginny!" Sebby replied very happy with himself

Seraphina choked on her drink and Draco dropped his fork where it clattered on the table and fell onto the hard floor ringing in the silence.

"Go on Saffy we would love to hear your view of the war and your participation. We are in the presence of a war hero" Sirius smirked.

Hermione after regaining from her coughing fit looked around the table. Her father was smiling a little encouraging, bellatrix scowling at Sirius. Sirius smirking daring her to continue. Zach was confused but wide eyed and Ben was still eating his dinner like nothing had happened. She could tell that Draco was tense again and drumming his fingers on his knee slowly. Narcissa was staring at her and lucius kept a calm facade but was also looking.

"uh...umm well the answer to your question Sebby is yes I did go on many so called adventures with my friends and you Sirius I want to throttle right now and if we were anywhere but here I would do so. "

"I know you would. You would possibly castrate me." It was lucius and narcissa who choked this time and bellatrix laughed. "You were always able to keep my godson and those weasleys in line with a couple of threats. I don't think that any of the order would have even dared to get the great Hermione granger riled up. Especially when they heard you broke Draco's nose in 3rd year. They thought I had gone positively mad for some time!"

"Sirius that is quite enough" the ashen Saffy turned to see her father giving a deathly glare to his brother.

"And when you fought off all of those deatheater. Everything thought you were bloody frightening at that moment when your magic was uncontrollable. When you were tortured and your screams could be heard throughout Nott's manor. "Sirius continued.

"You're HERMOINE GRANGER!" Zach shouted and stood up. Lucius was muttering under his breath at the same time however Ben hollered out

"You broke his nose?" And then broke down into hysterics. Hermione shook her head and looked down Draco had his head in his hands.

"Darling I thought that you got into a fight with a couple of over slytherins or it was some beast you were fighting in the forbidden forest?" narcissa cooed. "You had it bandaged for weeks"

Draco stood up and left the table leaving the laughing boys and the shocked parents. Seraphina didn't know what to say or do. They heard a door slam some distance away.

Saffy could feel something constrict in her chest. It was her heart. She felt pain. She glared at Sirius.

"Sirius why did you say those things?" she screeched and stood up. Zach sat down nervous of his sister's anger boiling up. "You were always a pain in the arse and never realised that you hurt people's feelings by riling them up. I'm already having a hard time as it is. I don't need you and your crazed antics. You need to get over that ego of yours. I thought you might have after a couple of years of death. You have no idea what I've been through during the war and how much it damaged me" tears were streaming down her face. She then pointed her fingers at her two brothers. "And you two can just shut up. Zach yes I am the know it all Gryffindor so shut it and deal." She then pointed at Ben" did you even think that Draco may have feelings? I know he's a stuck up prick and we hate each other but at least I have some decency not to bring up my breaking of his nose and laughing at him. "

She then stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her leaving shocked occupants in the room.

"That definitely comes from you Bella darling." Regulus grumbled

"I know it does and I'm pleased she sticks up for herself" Bella replied "I better go and see if she's alright and also Draco. All of you stay here I'll be back and Sirius don't you dare move otherwise ill castrate you myself for what you've done."

()()()()()()()()()()()(

Saffy was furious at Sirius, Furious that he went through Sebastian. Her heart was pounding and ached as she ran down the many corridors. She couldn't remember where she was going but just decided to keep running. Soon she found herself outside near a large lake.

It was cold out but she didn't care. Her body slumped down next to a tree and she sobbed. There was a stone building up ahead on top of the hill but she couldn't move anymore.

With her head buried in her hands she cried as the memories that she had been trying to hide came back to her, the screams of people dying and in pain.

"Seraphina."

"Their screams won't do away!" she sobbed as she was quickly gathered up into an embrace. "Why won't they stop?"

"Shh I know but they will go away. I promise they will. We just have live every day."

Seraphina cried out again and clasped her head in her hands trying to rack out the everlasting screams. Her hair had fallen out the bun and was now flowing everywhere.

"Please make it stop. Please. I need it to stop!"

"Listen to me. You will get over this but it will take time, but I will be here for you for every step. I promise you that however much you may not like me to be."

"How can I be helped if I don't fit in here!" she hiccupped.

"You do you just don't know it yet. I think you fit in fine better than I thought."

"Really malfoy? You think I will be able to fit in?"

"Yes granger I do now shut up and watch the stars"

**Please REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Note

Hey

Just wanted to say another huge thank you to all of you who have read, reviewed, favourite, alerted etc me and this story. I would give you all a massive and i hope that my stories put a smile on your face .

I have two questions for you and since you guys have been so good at reading my stories and given me reviews which have helped me loads i am hoping you can help me now.

I am hoping to write a story for my friend for her birthday and i need to come up with ideas and choose a pairing. So i ask you two questions.

What pairing would you suggest out of the ones below.

Hermoine/draco?

Hermoine/snape?

James/ lily?

Rose/ scorpius?

Bellatrix/Voldermort?

Bellatrix/Regulus?

If you have any other pairing suggestions please let me know and it doesn't have to be from harry potter. It can be from books, films etc

My second question is what do you think is the best idea? I have a couple and so i was wondering if you guys could vote which one. I will give you a summary of each. If you think however i should give her one of the stories I have already written then please tell me. If you come up with any ideas that you think i could write then please either PM me or review

Right now the ideas.

Hermione is actually the princess royal, the heir to the throne of wizarding Britain. She has gone through Hogwarts with the alias of hermoine granger although ginny knows her true identity what not. The malfoys are lords and part of the aristocracy. Love story blah blah Hermione's last year s actual self. ( kind of based on roman holiday with Audrey Hepburn and other princess films) ( i was having a chick flick day just watching all my childhood favourites)

Your typical draco is a veela story etc

Hermione and draco story based on the film and book, the notebook ( good film if you haven't seen it!)

Hermione and draco story based on the time travellers wife book and film. ( if you haven't read or see the films I'm suggesting sorry!)

Hermione is the famous dark assassin. Draco catches onto her secret when he enters the famous summer camp after Voldermort needs a new accomplice. ( watching and playing way too much assassins creed and general xbox)

If you can tell me what you think. Thank you so much! If you think i should carry on with my other stories please tell me. I will carry on with baby mine but cause of my writers block i cant come up with anything for reunions or blood ties which is a shame.

If anyone would like to adopt reunions then they can do. If they though could either PM me or review and tell me what they want to do with the plot etc and then i will decide whether they can or not.

Love ya guys and thank you again.

Miss D Zambini

xxxx


End file.
